In recent years, with the popularization of electric vehicles, development of a wireless power transmission device that supplies electric power by radio waves has been advanced. In a resonance system known as one of wireless power transmission methods, both a power source as a power transmitter and an electric vehicle as a power receiver include a resonator, and produce resonance in the resonators, to thereby increase a distance over which power can be transmitted.
In the resonance system, the wireless power transmission is performed with combination of one power transmission resonator and one power receiving resonator. However, configuration of a power receiving device is not necessarily the same as always. For example, there is a case in which a regular passenger vehicle has one power receiving resonator, but a large passenger vehicle, such as a bus, has two or more power receiving resonators. As seen from the above, there is a problem that power transmission devices are selectively used for dealing with multiple power receiving devices with different configurations.